


A Family's Reassurance

by LunaAmethyst



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAmethyst/pseuds/LunaAmethyst
Summary: After Scarlet realizes her true origin, she starts to think that Libra will not love her anymore.





	A Family's Reassurance

As everyone was preparing for battle against Grima, Scarlet was sitting alone in her tent. 

Eventually, a familiar and beloved voice was heard. "My love, may I come in?", her fiance, Libra, called outside her tent.

"Yes, you may. I actually wish to talk to you about something.", Scarlet said, opening her tent to her beloved.

"I wish to speak to you too, glad we were thinking of the same thing.", Libra said, smiling and sitting on the bed next to Scarlet.

"The thing I wanted to talk to you about is..me being the vessel of Grima. Are you sure to want to stay with me, given how you worship Naga so much?", Scarlet said, looking down at Libra's lap.

"Scarlet, that's what I wanted to talk about too. I would never leave your side. You had no idea you were Grima, and Grima is not you. I love you regardless of what you were "meant" to be. Morgan feels the same way, I talked to him right before talking to you.", Libra said, cupping Scarlet's cheek with his gentle hand.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Once we defeat Grima, he will be a part of me no longer.", Scarlet said, smiling up at Libra. After Libra said that, a wave of relief washed over her like a wave.

"Yes, and we will finally be wed after over 2 years. Actually, I'm going to have a lot of work on my plate, since it is only appropriate for me to marry all the other couples in this army.", Libra said, smiling.

"Don't worry, I believe in you.", Scarlet said, kissing Libra's cheek.

"Your support does more to motivate me then the prayers to Naga."

"Heh, that's a pretty high compliment, coming from a priest. Thank you Libra, I love you."

"I love you too, my princess."


End file.
